A turbocharger is conventionally used with an internal combustion engine to increase flow of air entering the engine under certain operating conditions. It is desirable to estimate the flow rate of air entering an air inlet of a compressor of a turbocharger using information provided by actual and/or virtual on-board sensors other than a turbocharger compressor air inlet flow rate sensor.